


The one I'll care for through the rough in many years

by RaeDeniz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDeniz/pseuds/RaeDeniz
Summary: никого не удивит "маленькая девочка со взглядом волчицы", которая влюбляется в женщин постарше.история начинается тогда, когда любовь становится взаимной.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 4





	The one I'll care for through the rough in many years

По вечерам Асока садилась в последний автобус. Автобус шел слегка за полночь, и в нем почти никогда не было людей - контролеров, кстати, тоже, что помогало хоть как-то сэкономить. Асока садилась всегда на какое-нибудь из предпоследних сидений, на самом колесе, где ноги можно поставить на выступ и приятно потряхивает, затыкала уши наушниками, в которых играло всегда что-то из спектра между олдскульным металом и Доджа Кэт, смотрела в запачканное чьими-то пальцами окно на расплывающиеся огни. Маршрут проходил по самым окраинам, огибая город практически кольцом, и занимал раза в два с половиной больше времени, чем прямой путь от ее места учебы до дома, где она снимала квартиру. Но прямые рейсы заканчивались около десяти вечера, а для Асоки это слишком рано. Асока хоть и была студенткой-очницей и вставала на пары в пять с половиной утра, позволить себе пропустить прогулки по ночному городу не могла.

Асока жила на одной из городских окраин, в самом, пожалуй, неблагополучном районе столицы. Это был единственный район, квартиру в котором она могла себе позволить. Раньше она довольствовалась комнатой в общаге, но после пары нервных срывов и ночей под мостом, лишь бы не возвращаться к бухим соседям, которые в лучшем случае облапают где не надо, поняла, что так жить она не потянет. Даже самые маленькие однушки стоили непосильно дорого для студентки, не имеющей никакого содержания от родителей, и ей бы пришлось переехать в картонную коробку, если бы не внезапная помощь от куратора ее универской группы, благодаря которому она поступила и все еще не вылетела. Асоке нравилось думать, что Энакин заменял ей старшего брата, которого у нее никогда не было и о котором она с детства мечтала. Сначала он предложил полностью оплачивать ей любую квартиру, которую она пожелает, но для Асоки любой малейший намек на положение содержанки вызывал тихий ужас - слишком много она выслушала от своей семьи, лет с двенадцати убеждавшей Асоку, что только в проститутки или содержанки ей и дорога. Пришлось прийти к компромиссу: Асока согласилась на небольшую подработку вроде заполнения однотипных бумажек или проставления в табель оценок с проверенных работ. Плата, которую давал ей за это Энакин, была больше символической, однако Асока не могла позволить себе брать больше. На однушку хватало. Ее все устраивало.  
Хоть положение Асоки и было комфортным, была вещь, которая не переставала ее тревожить. В то время, как Энакин знал про нее все от биографии до любимого соуса в макдаке, она не знала о нем ничего, кроме рабочей почты, часов, когда его можно застать в универе, и того, что просачивалось пару лет назад в СМИ, и теперь выползало в гугле первыми результатами, если запросить его имя. Сам Энакин медийной личностью не являлся. Таковой была его официальная жена - сенатор Падме Амидала, урожденная Наберри.

Автобус неторопливо свернул с основной линии на обочину, почти вплотную прижавшись колесами к тротуару. Предпоследняя станция, располагавшаяся прямо перед ее домом. Асока встрепенулась, вытащила один наушник, подхватила рюкзак и выпрыгнула в открывшиеся двери. Обогнув дом с краю, преодолев кусочек темного двора и весьма неприятную лестницу с практически нулевым освещением - к счастью, всего до второго этажа, - Асока со скрипом открыла входную дверь, скинула куртку и кеды, закинула рюкзак куда-то на старую деревянную полку, висевшую в прихожей чуть выше ее головы и прямо в одежде упала на диван и провалилась в сон.

***

\- Ваш кофе, сенатор.  
Падме нехотя оторвала взгляд от хаотично лежащих на столе бумаг, на первый взгляд неотличимых одна от другой, медленно кивнула помощнице и снова уткнулась в бумаги. Девушка осторожно поставила чашку на край стола и поспешила удалиться - сенаторка Амидала не терпела ничьего присутствия рядом, когда была занята. Это негласное правило касалось даже ее помощницы и по совместительству лучшей подруги, единственного человека, которой Падме доверяла как себе. Для всех остальных эта женщина и ее жизнь была полной тайной - с тех пор, как вся общественность несколько месяцев трепала по всем каналам и соцсетям ее скандальное расставание с мужем, она, будучи государственной деятельницей, решила раз и навсегда прекратить давать поводы покопаться в ее нижнем белье.  
О том, что Амидала вообще была замужем, стало известно два года назад. Скрывать свой брак, конечно, не такая и сложная задача, если бы не один нюанс - появление у Падме двойни от мужа. Решив пойти ва-банк, сенаторка сама сообщила о своем положении официально, не дав возможности сплетням расползтись. Однако, как только ситуация устаканилась, по новостным каналам потекли новые скандальные подробности: Оби-Ван Кеноби, у которого Энакин жил уже больше десяти лет и которого все считали то ли двоюродным дядей, то ли другим родственником-опекуном, оказался его любовником. Для самой Падме это стало откровенным шоком. Впрочем, спустя два дня осознания и принятия Амидала взяла себя в руки, объявила о расставании и выставила мужа из своих апартаментов в центре - мол, пусть проваливает куда хочет, хоть к Оби-Вану, хоть нового папика себе ищет. Спустя еще два дня у нее и родились близнецы - Люк и Лея, которым по причине отсутствия официального развода родителей пришлось дать фамилию отца - Скайуокер.

Амидала машинально взяла чашку, отхлебнула обжигающий кофе и поставила на место. У нее давно завелась привычка выпивать кофе до дна еще до того, как он остынет для приемлемой температуры - иначе, по мнению сенаторки, доза кофеина просто не подействует. На кофеин она подсела еще в студенчестве - амбиции молодой идеалистки, приехавшей с юга с твердым намерением покорить столицу и показать государству, что значит, когда на троне оказывается не король, а королева, не сочетались с потребностью в здоровом сне. Впрочем, если посмотреть на ее блестящую политическую карьеру, которая уже почти десять лет неутомимо шла в гору, складывается впечатление, что все не зря.

Падме кинула взгляд на часы на стене. Половина одиннадцатого. Плюс-минус через полчаса должен нагрянуть ее старый друг и бывший однокурсник Бейл Органа. Он настоял на встрече, ради которой Амидале пришлось отменить все запланированные дела - по словам Органы, у него было к ней дело чрезвычайной важности. Падме, наверное, не придала бы этому значения, если бы это прозвучало из уст любого другого человека, но Бейл никогда не преувеличивал просто так, и она прекрасно это знала. В глубине души ей даже было любопытно.

***

Оби-Ван Кеноби ходил по комнате туда-сюда, не смотря ни по сторонам, ни себе под ноги. Его внимание было приковано к одному-единственному листу бумаги а4, который Кеноби держал в руках. На листе было черно-белым отпечатана переписка, якобы заскриненная недавно с телефона Скайуокера. Текст переписки был мутным и содержал слишком много непонятных слов и обозначений, но это не мешало ему служить твердым доказательством причастности Энакина к известной на всю страну и даже за ее пределами террористической группировке, распознать, остановить и уничтожить которую не получалось уже не первый год. Вокруг нее ходило множество домыслов и догадок, вплоть до обвинения верховного канцлера Сената в причастности. Даже будучи близким другом государственной деятельницы, Оби-Ван всегда смотрел на это стороны, ведь это не касалось его непосредственно. А сейчас, похоже, коснулось. И он был совершенно к этому не готов.

Оби-Ван не знал, откуда взялись распечатки. Ну, точнее, у него они взялись от Бейла Органы, который закинул их в почтовый ящик, ничего толком не объяснив. Объяснения было достать неоткуда - сейчас Органа морозился и даже не отвечал на звонки, мотивируя важной встречей с сенаторкой Амидалой. В глубине души Кеноби опасался влияния сенаторки, которой достаточно сказать пару слов в поддержку обвинений, чтобы за Скайуокером выехал автозак. Но как бы она ни была обижена на мужа, делать такие заявления, ни в чем не разобравшись, было не в ее правилах, в этом у Оби-Вана не было никаких сомнений.

Он оторвал взгляд от злосчастного листка и задумчиво посмотрел за окно. Энакин не появлялся дома третий день, не выходил на связь, и единственным доказательством того, что он вообще был жив, являлись эти чертовы распечатки. Оби-Ван поймал себя на мысли, что в какой-то степени они его даже успокоили. Ему было бы куда легче, если бы Энакин оказался террористом, чем если бы Энакина не было в живых. Мысль о том, что переписка могла быть сфабрикована, в таком контексте даже не приходила ему в голову. Да и в глубине души Кеноби понимал - это писал Энакин Скайуокер и никто другой. Говорят, у каждого в переписках есть собственный разговорный стиль, который не поддается подделке, даже если ты знаком с этим человеком много лет. У Энакина был. И этот собственный стиль прослеживался в переписке даже невооруженным глазом.

А самого Энакина не было нигде.

Единственной слабой зацепкой, которая с трудом, но в теории могла вывести на след Скайуокера, была девчонка, которую он притащил в универ, устроил и держал под своим крылом, не давая вылететь и укатиться куда-то на самое социальное дно. Оби-Ван, мягко говоря, недолюбливал Асоку - впрочем, и имени ее он не запомнил, для него она была "та черная с дредами до задницы" - и сам не мог сказать, почему. Вариант с банальной ревностью был несерьезным, но других объяснений не было совсем. Ну не могло же его, взрослого адекватного мужчину, раздражать, что Энакин с несвойственной ему эмпатией проявлял о ком-то малознакомом чрезмерную заботу. Наоборот было бы логично, однако Энакин, в отличие от Оби-Вана, ревностью не отличался совершенно, чем немного раздражал Кеноби. Это двадцатипятилетний сопляк должен был ревновать папика к каждому столбу и требовать к себе внимания каждую секунду, а не наоборот. Общая нелогичность их отношений, изначально не отличавшихся адекватностью и соответствием норм морали, в последнее время изводила Оби-Вана не на шутку. Он поймал себя на мысли, что если бы Энакина "закрыли", легче стало бы всем.

Кроме Асоки. Но о ней Оби-Ван думал в последнюю очередь.

***

Асока родилась в семье иммигранта из соседней маленькой и малоразвитой страны и местной провинциалки. Ни мать, ни отец ее не отличались ни нравственностью, ни образованностью, ни элементарной эмпатией, необходимой для воспитания ребенка. То, что она родилась не как долгожданный подарок судьбы, а как какая-то досадная ошибка, недоразумение, Асока поняла почти сразу, как только научилась более-менее логически мыслить и соображать - то есть, года в четыре.  
Ее первое воспоминание датировалось примерно этим же возрастом, и с тех пор она помнила все.  
Помнила, как в нее тыкали пальцем дети в песочнице, а она не понимала, почему - маленькой девочке было невдомек, что белые пятна витилиго, рассыпанные по ее смуглой коже, и пушистые волосы типажа "одуванчик" могут стать причиной для травли. Помнила, как отец то пропадал месяцами, то возвращался домой, и каждое его возвращение ознаменовывалось либо скандалом, либо сомнительного уровня семейной идиллией.  
Помнила, как ее единственная подружка в начальной школе вдруг резко начала смеяться Асоке в лицо, а однажды на перемене при всем классе задрала ей юбку под всеобщий смех. Потом Асока поняла, что она делала это не из личных мотивов, а чтобы понравиться самому противному, но самому красивому мальчику в классе. Такие мотивы Асоке были не совсем понятны - ей никогда не нравился ни один мальчик ни в детском саду, ни в начальной школе, ни позже, в старших классах. Ей казалось, что это к лучшему, ведь она тоже никогда не нравилась никому даже в качестве подруги, но иногда все же приходило ощущение, словно какая-то часть жизни проходила мимо нее.  
Она помнила, как в старшей школе впервые завалила экзамен. Накануне ее отец долго не возвращался домой, а когда вернулся ближе ко второму часу ночи, еле стоял на ногах. Асоке было не до подготовки к экзамену, хотя бы моральной - всю оставшуюся ночь она слушала крики за стеной и боялась выйти из комнаты, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку. Тогда до порога прохождения государственной аттестации по математике ей не хватило двух баллов. С тех пор она и начала потихоньку привыкать к постулату, что дорога ей либо в содержанки, либо на трассу. Будучи уже довольно взрослой и закаленной подросткой, Асока все равно не смогла не впитать это, как губка. Этот фантомный голос матери никогда не переставал звенеть у нее в ушах.

День, когда ей удалось съехать от семьи, стал если не лучшим, то, несомненно, одним из лучших в дней ее жизни. Правда, тогда она наивно полагала, что с этого момента и начнется ее новая, настоящая жизнь. Жизнь свободная, жизнь без ограничений и давления, жизнь, где можно не бояться ни оскорблений, ни побоев. Вот только жуткие травмирующие установки, вбиваемые ей с раннего детства, нельзя в одночасье выгнать из головы просто так, по щелчку пальцев. Прожив две недели в хостеле на нагло украденные у подвыпивших родителей деньги, Асока оказалась на грани попадания на учет в психбольнице, где могла провести всю оставшуюся жизнь, или, если бы подвернулся случай, подсаживания на тяжелую наркоту. Так бы и случилось, если бы одним холодным октябрьским вечером она решила бы все же дойти до дома сама, а не принялась бы голосовать посреди шоссе, боясь просто-напросто замерзнуть насмерть по дороге. И если бы за рулем остановившегося авто был не Энакин Скайуокер.

Спустя несколько месяцев оплаченной Скайуокером психотерапии девушка была зачислена на первый курс университета, где тот работал куратором. Специальность не престижная, но не настолько захудалая, чтобы поступить туда своими силами. Когда Асоке пришел в голову закономерный вопрос, за какие такие красивые глаза ее туда взяли, она и услышала от Энакина историю про его жену-сенаторку, брак с которой, хоть на данный момент и формальный, все же давал ему некие негласные привилегии. Когда Асока впервые увидела фото Падме - не отштукатуренную фотосессию с дежурной улыбкой на доску почета или на биллборд, а сделанную Энакином еще во время медового месяца на юге Европы - где-то под сердцем у девушки резко кольнуло. Раньше она вообще мало смотрела по сторонам на других людей, будучи глубоко озлобленной на весь мир и социум, и первой ее мыслью было, что она и не думала, что бывают такие прекрасные женщины.

К тому моменту Асока и сама наконец взглянула на себя в зеркало. Сделала себе афрокосы по пояс, чтобы угомонить непослушный одуван на голове, белые с синим - в тон своим пятнам на коже и глазам. Стала одеваться как смесь панкессы и вско-герл. Коллекционировать банки из-под энергетиков. Наполнила плейлист спектром от метала до Доджи Кэт. Превратилась, в общем-то, в среднестатистическую подростку. Превратилась, посмотрела на себя, была удовлетворена результатом и слезла с иждивения где-то к середине первого курса. Потому что вместе с перевоплощениями внешними она неслабо преобразилась и изнутри. В девушке проснулась простая человеческая гордость.

***

Резкий и решительный стук в дверь застал Амидалу в тот момент, когда она расправлялась с еще горячей чашкой кофе последним решительным глотком.  
Бейл Органа вошел в кабинет, не дожидаясь приглашения, сразу после стука. Падме не обратила на это внимания, поскольку давно не придавала значения этой его привычке, отчаявшись пытаться приучить друга к элементарной норме вежливости. К тому же сейчас был точно не подходящий момент для уроков этикета. Сейчас Падме была согласна и на то, чтобы Бейл ворвался к ней, распахнув дверь с ноги - настолько ее взволновало его желание срочно встретиться с ней и переговорить.

Бейл быстро кивнул подруге в качестве приветствия, уселся прямо перед ней, не снимая верхней одежды, и бросил перед Падме несколько отпечатанных черно-белым листков бумаги формата а4. Амидала удивленно вскинула бровь, несколько секунд смотрела на Органу, и, когда тот ответил ей таким же красноречивым немигающим взглядом, наконец нерешительно вяла бумаги со стола. Бегло просмотрев распечатку переписки, она сначала ничего не поняла среди невнятного текста, полного непонятных ей жаргонизмов и обозначений. Когда посреди второго листа она стала узнавать знакомый стиль общения, что-то кольнуло ее под ребра. Когда она встретила в переписке свою фамилию, у сенаторки окончательно потемнело в глазах.

Прошло несколько томительных секунд. Амидала смотрела в пропечатанные листки бумаги и молчала.  
В какой-то момент у нее по-настоящему начало темнеть в глазах, и пришлось сделать небольшое усилие над собой, чтобы не упасть в обморок прямо на месте. Привычно подумав, что ей следует держать лицо и сохранять хотя бы следы спокойствия, сенаторка глубоко вздохнула и тихо спросила:

\- Что это такое?

Бейл Органа продолжал смотреть на нее, не отрываясь, еще несколько секунд. Затем перевел взгляд на распечатки. И снова на нее.

\- А ты не видишь?

Падме все прекрасно видела. В этом-то была и проблема.   
Она без труда могла поверить, что все, на что указывают эти распечатки - чистая правда. И это тоже была проблема.  
И возможно ей придется подтвердить это при всех. И не раз. И оказаться по разные стороны баррикад с человеком, с которым когда-то вместе лежали на траве, считая звезды, и чувствовали себя самыми счастливыми только потому, что имели возможность взять друг друга за руку. Это была уже не проблема. Это была катастрофа.

Бейл сочувственно взглянул на подругу, давая ей понять, что он тоже не дурак и чувства ее разделяет сполна. Он не меньше сенаторки переживал после их скандального расставания со Скайуокером, и не меньше нее тревожился сейчас о том, как ей придется выпутываться из создавшейся ситуации. Но они оба понимали, что чем раньше все вскроется, тем лучше. Кто-кто, а Падме Амидала никогда не поставила бы личные отношения выше безопасности общества. А террористов принято обезвреживать вне зависимости от количества доказательств. Пока суд да дело, половина государства может взлететь на воздух.

Падме глубоко и прерывисто вздохнула, пару раз кашлянула, прочищая горло, и наконец решительно сказала:

\- Я все понимаю. Я сделаю все, что понадобится, чтобы мы вышли на его след и приняли все необходимые меры. Но, пожалуйста, - добавила Амидала куда менее решительным тоном, - пожалуйста, дай мне прийти в себя. Мне действительно тяжело в это поверить.

Бейл Органа молча кивнул и потянулся за распечатками, чтобы забрать их обратно. Падме остановила его, положив свою руку на листки. Бейл замешкался, кинул на нее вопросительный взгляд, однако, встретившись глазами с Амидалой, снова кивнул, отпустил листки и, не прощаясь, покинул кабинет, стараясь не хлопать дверью.

Падме отвернулась к окну. В ее глазах стояли слезы.

***

Асока каждое утро просыпалась разбитой. Даже по выходным. Ее организм настолько привык недосыпать, что когда ей удавалось поспать часов шесть-восемь, она чувствовала себя еще хуже. Впрочем, это случалось крайне редко, учитывая, что в универе была шестидневка, вставать надо было в пять, чтобы успеть к восьми тридцати, а по возвращении домой она всегда отправлялась гулять, и домой оказывалась в лучшем случае в час, а то и почти в два ночи.

Асока и сама не могла сказать, почему ей так важны были ночные прогулки. Наверное, сказывалось патологическое желание высвободиться, которое она испытывала все эти годы до самого совершеннолетия. Сначала ее запирали дома в 22:00, затем, лет в шестнадцать, так уж и быть, разрешали задерживаться до одиннадцати или даже до двенадцати. Но гулять по ночам было для нее несбыточной мечтой. И вот наконец все кончилось. С тех пор Асока наслаждалась этим «праздником непослушания» и никак не могла насытиться вкусом свободы. Ей было страшно даже думать о том, что будет, если ей наконец надоест. Пока что это было одно из немногих чувств, которые позволяли ей чувствовать себя живой.

Сегодня, впрочем, Асоке выдался шанс поспать чуть дольше. Но тогда, когда она это осознала, ей стало уже вовсе не до сна.

Проснувшись, как обычно, в половине шестого, Асока лениво поплелась в ванную. Умывшись, мельком глянув на часы - она делала это постоянно, слишком велик был страх опоздать на единственный автобус в семь утра - и удостоверившись, что там всего лишь пять пятьдесят, пошла на кухню мутить себе классический завтрак в духе «тошнотворный черный кофе и пара дешевых сигарет». Под шум полуживой электрической турки девушка лениво пролистывала соцсети, не для того, чтобы почерпнуть оттуда какую-то информацию, потому что какую информацию можно почерпнуть в шесть утра после четырех часов сна, а чтобы не вырубиться прямо тут, упав башкой на стол. Внезапно посреди ленты всплыло баннером уведомление об смс с незнакомого номера.

_"Добрый день, уважаемая г-жа Тано. Уведомляем Вас о том, что Вы официально отчислены из нашего университета. Просьба забрать Ваши документы в течение двух недель по адресу..."_

Дочитать до конца до боли знакомый адрес и часы работы деканата Асоке помешало резкое головокружение и легкая дымка, затуманившая ей взгляд. Внутренний голос раз за разом повторял особо мерзкие фрагменты этой отвратительно фальшивой смски - "уважаемая госпожа... Вы отчислены... просьба забрать документы..." Это больше напоминало глумление, злую иронию, возможно, даже пассивную агрессию. Асоке показалось, что об нее вытерли ноги. В глубине души она понимала, что с кем не бывает, каждого второго отчисляют, и разумеется, ни у кого из деканата не было с ней личных счетов, чтобы намеренно изводить ее таким образом. Но ощущение раздавленности оставалось. За всю свою недолгую жизнь девушка никогда так сильно не чувствовала себя брошенной.

Отчислили из универа - значит, работу там она тоже потеряет. Значит, будет нечем платить за квартиру и не на что есть. Скоро зима - значит, она ляжет где-нибудь у теплотрассы и медленно, но верно замерзнет насмерть.

Только потому что кому-то понадобилось отчислить ее именно сейчас.

Стоп.

Асока настолько увлеклась фантазиями о своей будущей голодной смерти, что даже не задумалась о том, за что ее, собственно, отчислили. Она не помнила, чтобы сделала что-то из ряда вон выходящее - а на мелкие провинности в таких учебных заведениях принято тотально закрывать глаза, иначе там через полгода не оставалось бы никого из набранного потока. К тому же конкретно у Асоки был замечательный козырь в виде покровительства Скайуокера.

Скайуокер. Вот кто должен хоть немного прояснить ситуацию.

Асока изо всех сил заставляла себя не привязываться к нему. Она твердо поставила перед собой принцип - максимальная независимость и самостоятельность должны быть в приоритете, всегда. Девушка строго-настрого запрещала себе обращаться к Энакину по мелочам, но сейчас, кажется, настал случай, который станет исключением из правил.

Асока поморгала несколько раз, чтобы смахнуть ресницами слезы, непроизвольно выступившие на глазах от противного сообщения и мрачных картин будущего, которые она сама себе нарисовала, и набрала его номер.

Абонент был недоступен.

Она попробовала еще, и еще, и еще. Просидела у телефона полчаса. Никакого ответа.

***

С оглушительно громким стуком захлопнув дверь, Оби-Ван Кеноби сбежал вниз по лестнице. Преодолев четыре пролета в несколько шагов, он вылетел во внутренний двор, достал из кармана ключи, с привычным попискиванием отключил сигнализацию, с размаху бросился на водительское сиденье и завел мотор, чтобы хоть немного прогреть машину - ночью резко ударили заморозки. Он и сам не знал, куда собирался ехать, но находиться дома точно не мог. Ему было жизненно необходимо хоть немного провериться, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Если это вообще было возможно. Пока двигатель медленно разогревал весь автомобиль, Оби-Ван, не скидывая куртки, смотрел в одно точку перед собой. Наверное, ему стоило действительно просто поездить по округе. И попытаться не думать о том, что делать, когда наворачивать круги надоест.

Или нет.

Сначала внезапная мысль поехать прямиком к сенаторке Амидале заставила Кеноби чуть ли не поперхнуться. По понятным причинам это, наверное, был последний человек в его окружении, с которым он хотел иметь дело. Однако чем больше Оби-Ван думал, тем больше приходил к выводу, что ее помощь сейчас действительно необходима. В конце концов, она действительно была к Энакину ближе всех, это бесспорно.

Решив, что ему нечего терять, Кеноби уверенно вырулил со двора.

***

Падме все так же растерянно смотрела в окно, пытаясь составить дальнейший план действий, когда в дверь раздался резкий стук. От неожиданности женщина вздрогнула и резко обернулась. Спустя пару символических секунд дверь отворилась. Того, кто там появился, она точно не ожидала увидеть. И сюрприз был не из приятных.

\- Кеноби! - почти прошипела Амидала. - Что Вы здесь забыли?

\- Во-первых, здравствуй. - Оби-Ван решил заранее занять уверенную позицию, скидывая на вешалку на стене пальто и с полной уверенностью двигаясь прямо к столу сенаторки. - А во-вторых, я думал, ты уже догадалась, зачем я здесь.

Падме тем временем прожигала стол ненавидящим взглядом и изо всех сил старалась успокоить себя, чтобы мгновенно не обрушить весь шквал возникших внутри нее эмоций на неожиданного визитера. Как он смел просто так заваливаться к ней после всего и нагло тыкать, как старой подружке, было абсолютно непонятно. Точнее, понятно - напускная самоуверенность на грани наглости, замечательный прием, выдававший то, насколько Кеноби был не уверен в себе и в правомерности своего визита. Это слегка успокоило Падме и даже позволило ей разговаривать относительно сдержанно.

\- Господин Кеноби, я с Вами на брудершафт не пила и вряд ли когда-нибудь буду, - начала Амидала, подняв на собеседника пронзительный холодный взгляд. Как и следовало ожидать, Оби-Ван мгновенно стушевался, опустил глаза в пол и, кажется, чертыхнулся про себя. Нужный эффект был достигнут. Амидала смогла перехватить инициативу разговора в свои руки, чему не могла не быть рада. Ее не оставляло постоянное желание унизить Кеноби, хоть в мелочи, но насолить ему, показать его место. Ее можно было понять - такое не прощают. По крайней мере, не в такие короткие сроки.

\- Простите, госпожа сенатор, - снова обрел дар речи Оби-Ван, отвечая на взгляд Амидалы таким же пристальным и не терпящим возражений. Сенаторка не любила играть в гляделки, но отворачиваться не стала, лишь слегка склонила голову набок, как всегда делала в качестве заинтересованности или же насмешки. В данном случае, разумеется, был второй вариант.

\- И по какому же такому важному делу Вы здесь?

Кеноби помолчал, не отводя от Падме взгляда.

\- Я думал, Вы и сами догадались. Я бы не стал обращаться к Вам, но сами понимаете - найти его прежде, чем он заварил то, что мы не сможем расхлебать, мы можем только вместе.

С этим утверждением Амидала при всем своем желании не могла поспорить. Вот только объединение усилий вряд ли помогало, учитывая полное отсутствие путей решения проблемы, даже гипотетических. Энакин исчез бесследно, а доказательства его причастности к делу террористической группировки бесспорны.

\- И что же вы предлагаете? Пойти искать его всем сенатом, может быть? Пробивать по базам и расклеивать объявления по фонарным столбам? Нанимать ищеек, брать след? Так это не к нам. Лично у меня нет никаких идей где он может быть, если Вы пришли за этим.

Разумеется, он пришел за этим. Но не только.

\- Вообще-то есть одна зацепка.

Падме резко подняла взгляд на Кеноби, заинтересованно вскинув брови вверх, и тут же сама смутилась, посчитав, что ее поведение может быть истолковано как проявление заинтересованности в судьбе Энакина, в его нынешнем положении, в том, жив ли он вообще. Она не для того уже не первый год держала маску безразличия и убеждала саму себя, что это пройденный этап в ее жизни. В глубине души она не могла его просто так отпустить и забыть, но и признаваться в этом на широкую публику не собиралась. Честно говоря, она только недавно смогла признаться в этом самой себе.

Оби-Ван, впрочем, ее эмоции никак не заценил. Ему вообще было не до того.

\- Пару месяцев назад он где-то подцепил девчонку, совсем мелкую, еле восемнадцать стукнуло. Не смотри на меня так, не в этом смысле. Просто, так сказать, взял под крыло, - Оби-Ван не сдержался и слегка поморщился, не сумев преодолеть свое непонятное отвращение к Асоке. - Я даже не помню, как ее звать, но он устроил ее и в универ, и работу какую-то дал, и хату снял ей. Совершил акт доброй воли.

Амидала внимательно слушала, не сводя с Оби-Вана глаз.

\- Это я к чему - они очень тесно были связаны, возможно, теснее, чем мы думаем. Возможно, они связаны даже сейчас.

Падме задумчиво склонила голову набок.

\- Думаете, она его подельница? Едва совершеннолетняя студентка?

\- А почему нет? На нее вряд ли падут подозрения. Завербовать такую очень просто, судя по тому, что я о ней узнал. Надо на нее выйти как-то, но я не знаю, как. Я точно не буду ее искать. Не потому, что не хочу, а потому, что меня она знает и мне не доверяет.

«И правильно делает» - подумал Оби-Ван про себя.

Амидала задумалась и отвела взгляд, затем снова с интересом посмотрела на Кеноби.

\- А что Вы о ней такого узнали? Если она правда может нам пригодиться, нужна любая ниточка. Биография, адрес, внешний вид, приметы?

\- Адрес знаю, но мало он чем нам поможет. Вернее, поможет, но только в ближайшие пару дней. Она вполне может съехать с квартиры по причине отсутствия денег на аренду. Ее отчислили и, грубо говоря, прогнали из университета к чертям. Я говорил с ректором.

Падме удивленно вскинула бровь.

\- Надеюсь, не с Вашей подачи? Нам бы было только на руку искать ее через вуз.

\- Разумеется, нет. Там и так весь университет на ушах стоит из-за Скайуокера. По всему факультету ходят слухи о том, что они чуть ли не живут вместе. Конечно, ее не станут там держать.

Сенаторка задумчиво кивнула. В словах Кеноби чувствовалась логика. К тому же, с ректором, Мейсом Винду, они были старыми знакомыми, если не сказать приятелями. И насколько Падме знала, Винду не отличался особым состраданием к студентам и стремлением учитывать человеческий фактор. Зато отличался паранойей и стремлением в первую очередь защитить себя и свое имя.

\- А что там по остальному? Как-то ее можно разыскать или опознать?

Кеноби присел на край стола, не глядя на Амидалу.

\- Более чем. Темнокожая, вроде мулатка, а глаза ярко-синие. На голове вроде афрокосы, белые. По всей коже витилиго. Одевается во все черное, джинсы, цепи, все такое. Типичная вырвавшаяся на свободу с чистой совестью малолетка. Великовозрастный подросток. Я видел ее когда-то пару раз, месяц назад, не думаю, что с тех пор что-то кардинально поменялось.

Сенаторка отметила про себя, что чем дольше Кеноби говорил о «подопечной» Энакина, тем больше неприязни к ней сквозило в его словах. В то время как у самой Амидалы по мере разговора она вызывала все больше приятных эмоций, даже некую симпатию.

\- У нее родители есть?

\- Есть, но для нас это бесполезно. Она не из этого города, и я более чем уверен, что она свалила от родителей, как только смогла, и сто процентов не поддерживает с ними связь. Там вообще все сложно у нее, поэтому к ней черта с два подберешься, - Оби-Ван никогда бы не подумал, что ему придется жалеть о том, что он не может добраться до этой горе-студентки. Интересные настали времена.

Падме отметила про себя, что ей это придется очень кстати. Она всегда почему-то умела источать нужную энергетику, чтобы притягивать к себе подростков со сложной судьбой, которые моментально распознавали в ней родительскую фигуру, несмотря на то, что сенаторка сама перестала быть подросткой всего несколько лет назад.

Должно быть, это сработает и сейчас.

\- Вы не против, если я ей займусь?

Оби-Вану удалось не рассмеяться, но он все же не выдержал и сдавленно фыркнул.

\- Я Вам более того скажу, я в глубине души на это и надеялся, когда ехал к Вам. Последнее, чего мне хочется - разбираться со всякими малолетками, которым из психотерапии бы не вылезать.

Амидолу опять удивило резко неприязненное отношение Кеноби к этой девочке, но она и в этот раз промолчала.

\- Я сейчас поеду к Винду, разузнаю ее контакты и сброшу, - неожиданно резко сказал Кеноби и, не прощаясь, поспешил удалиться из кабинета Падме, как будто внезапно вспомнил про какие-то неотложные дела. Падме с горькой иронией отметила, что сегодня почему-то все спешат покинуть ее, не сказав банального «до свидания». Впрочем, она сама бы хотела, чтобы Оби-Ван поскорее свалил. Общее дело их чем-то сплотило, но так просто выгнать из головы осознание того, что этот человек столько лет спал с ее мужем у нее за спиной она не могла.

Сенаторка вздохнула и окликнула помощницу, намереваясь хоть как-то привести себя в чувство дозой кофеина. И это только потому, что выпивать на рабочем месте она себе позволить не могла.

Спустя полчаса на ее рабочую почту поступило письмо.

«Ее зовут Асока Тано. Номер и адрес прикрепил документом. Пожалуйста, постарайтесь найти общий язык.»

Падме не знала, как отреагировать на последнюю фразу, но первой эмоцией было возмущение, как будто ее вздумали наставлять, как маленькую. Разумеется, она знает, что первоочередная задача - найти с девочкой общий язык. У нее, между прочим, уже созрел план, как именно.

***

Асока лежала на полу в кухне в абсолютной тишине, смотря перед собой и ничего не видя. Ей иногда казалось, что сейчас она заснет под единственный окружавший ее звук - тиканье старых часов на стене. Но, видимо, уровень стресса и в связи с этим каких-то там отвечающих за бодрствование гормонов в крови был слишком силен, и Асока оставалась в сознании, тупо смотря в одну точку перед собой. В висках стучали цитаты из злосчастного сообщения, предательски воспроизводимые ее собственным внутренним голосом снова и снова. Она ничего не могла с этим поделать, да и, в общем-то, уже и не особо хотела. Ей как будто резко стало все равно. Никто ей не мог помочь, да и она не собиралась принимать помощь. За эти несколько месяцев, проведенные под крылом Скайуокера, она уже успела забыть это чувство осознания, что ты одна наедине с собой против всего мира, и никто не собирается вытаскивать тебя из дерьма, ставить на ноги, обеспечивать хотя бы всем необходимым. А теперь оно снова навалилось на нее изо всех сил. И Асока уже час лежала на холодном ламинате, пытаясь к этому мерзкому чувству привыкнуть.

Она бы пролежала так и еще час, и еще два, и, возможно, даже целые сутки. По жизни она была ходячей батарейкой, но в такие моменты эта ее внутренняя батарейка резко иссякала, потратив весь заряд на стресс. Она готова была пролежать так целую вечность. Однако тут внезапно зазвонил телефон.

Асока вскочила с пола так, как будто этого часа и не было вовсе. В голову резко ударила мысль: "это Энакин!". Больше ни у кого ее номера и не было, а у него скопилось уже по меньшей мере сорок пропущенных от Асоки.

Однако голос в трубке был женским, и, кроме того, абсолютно незнакомым. В первую секунду Асока разочаровалась, но тут же почувствовала себя в какой-то непонятной безопасности. Какая-то теплота чувствовалась в голосе этой незнакомой женщины. У Асоки было острое чутье на хорошее отношение к себе, и сейчас все радары сработали.

\- Доброе утро, Асока.


End file.
